Dos Uchihas y una Haruno
by Ylegnita
Summary: SasuSakuIta. Todo cabiará cuando sakura cruce las puertas del quirófano.
1. Cirugía de urgencia

**Prologo**

_Cirugía de urgencia_

Alejada de todo el jaleo del hospital, aislada en mi despacho y mirando como el café se enfriaba intentaba encontrar algo de paz después de aquel día tan ajetreado. Había habido un accidente multiple en la autopista y varios heridos vinieron a este hospital. El cuerpo ya no me respondia y el cansancio hacia mella en mi rostro. Mi turno acababa a las diez de la noche y solo faltaban cinco minutos para que mi tortura en el hospital acabara. Decidí beberme el café que ya estaría congelado de tanto esperar y me lo tomé todo de un sorbo. Me levanté del sofá y me fui al perchero para quitarme la bata y colocarme el abrigo, pero justo cuando iba a colgar la bata la puerta se abrió y entro Tsunade. Esta pasó sin pedir permiso— Bueno era la directora del hospital, ¿Para que iba a pedir permiso?— Esta, se adentró al despacho y se sentó encima de mi escritorio.

—Sakura me temo que hoy no te irás a las diez— dijo Tsunade mirandose las ullas, muy propio de ella.

—¿Y por qué no me puedo ir? En mi contraro pone que finalizo el turno a las 10— Me parecia algo increible, ya que no era la unica doctora a la que podia acudir en el hospital.

—La familia Uchih...

—¡Ah no! A mi no me coloques a gente porque sea importante, fuera de turno. ¿Que pasa con Ino?

—Sabes perfectamente que tu eres la más capacitada para operar— Tsunade se levantó de mi escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta—Y esto es una orden, no tiene otra cosas que hacer...

—O dios, a hora iré al quirófano— Pero cuando me giré ya no estaba en el despacho. Siempre hay que hacer lo que diga...

Me puse la bata de duevo y sali del despacho dando un portazo. La gente que esperaba para otras consultas me miraron mal. Pasé por los pasillos de las consultas, cogí el ascensor y pulsé el boton 6.

De mientras que subia el ascensor, sonaba el dichoso hilo musical —¿Por que tienen que poner esa estupidez de musica...?— Cada vez iba más irritada, se abrieron las puertas y salí de un bote. Allí me esperaban Tsunade junto con un hombre muy bien vestido. Me comentó que este era el patriarca de la familia Uchiha y que su hijo menor habia tenido un accidente y se habia fracturado el craneo. Atrás de el, estaba otro hombre mucho más joven, era terriblemente hermoso. Su cabello era negro y atado en una coleta. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo. Reaccioné con un codazo de Tsunade, mientras el sonreia—Odio que me hagan eso, sentir como una tonta—. Después de unos minutos repasando el caso, entré a quirófano.

—¿A quien tenemos que operar hoy?—Pregunté a la enfermera mientras me colocaba los guantes de látex y la mascarilla.

—Varón, de unos veintidós años, ha sufrido un accidente de coche y tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico. Su estado es grave y a perdido mucha sangre. Doctora Haruno, ¿Podrá....

—Dejarmelo en mis manos.—Me dijé a mi misma. Pero, no puede imaginar que ese día mi vida iba a dar un cambio radical.

Esto solo es el prologo, espero que os entre ganas de seguir leiendo esta historia, me hariais muy feliz *///*

Bueno, paso el fic a esta cuenta porque me hacia ilu *///*. Antes era NametaChibi, pero como no me gustaban mis

fics la he tomado con la pobre cuenta! Espero que esta nueva "etapa" os gusteeee!

Thxx!!! Y comentarme ¬¬

^_______________^


	2. Atracción

**Capitulo 1**

_Atracción_

No quiero ser orgullosa, pero es verdad cuando Tsunade me dijo que era la más capacitada. La operación que normalmente duraba unas diez horas yo la había terminado en siete— No esta nada mal, ¿No?— Podia decirse que era la niña prodijio de Konoha, a mis 22 años ya dominaba la cirugia con un nivel lo bastante alto para que los hospitales del pais me comprasen por bastante dinero. ¿Pero yo que hacia? Quedarme en aquel hospitalucho con un sueldo que no daba ni para chicles y que no me aportaba mucho a mi carrera—Sí, acepto que soy una masoquista e ilusa—Pero era todo lo que podia hacer para agradecerle a Tsunade haberme cuidado después de que mis padres murieran en aquel famoso accidente de avión, hace ya 10 años.

Después de la operación, me dirigí a la habitación de mi paciente y comprobé su respiración, pulso, etc—Cosas que hacen los medicos...—Habia hecho un gran trabajo, el chico esta descansando y no habiamos tenido complicaciones, se recuperaría en un mes o dos.

La puerta se abrió y entró Tsunade con el padre del chico—No se porque le llamo chico si tiene mi edad— Y empezaron a felicitarme por la operación. El Uchiha no paraba de ofrecerme dinero pero yo me recusé imediatamente—¿Por que soy tan buena persona? Mi casa necesitaba unos cuantos arreglitos, sobretodo las humedades. Algun dia se me caeria la casa encima—Esté al cabo de un buen rato insistiendo paró y me dejó abandonar la sala.

¿Os acordais de como me encontraba a las diez de la noche de ayer? Pues a hora sumarle 7 horas de estar de pie y con la tensión de no matar al í de la habitación y recé para que me dejaran llegar a casa antes de caerme al suelo. Bien, logré llegar a mi despacho sin interrupciones, cogí mis cosas y abandoné el despacho. Cuando estaba cerrando lo con llave un hombre me llamó.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Que le pasa a todo el mundo en este hospital? ¿No me podeis dejar en pa...?— ¡O no! Cuando me giré y a punto de tirarle las llaves a la cabeza se me cogeló la sangre.

—Lo siento, solo queria agradecerte que hayas salvado a mi hermano. Y bueno invitarte a un café...—Era el hombre de antes, el hijo mayor de los Uchihas. Estaba apollado en la pared que estaba enfrente a mi consulta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Y-yo-o, est-t-t-ooo, no sab-i-ia....—Nunca habia pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. Empeze a articular "palabras" y a gesticular como una loca. Si habia quedado mal, a hora aun peor.

—No pasa nada, es comprensible— Lo dijo con un tono de voz tan sensual que podría haberme tirado a su cuello en cualquier minuto. Se separó de la pared y se acercó a mi.

—Si que pasa, soy una mal educada. Perdoname. Es que acabo de salir del quirófano y bueno...—Mi corazon palpitaba a una velocidad inhumana con cada paso que el hacia hacia mi. Era la sensualidad y la belleza personificada.

—Mira, solo te perdonaré si me concedes invitarte a un café esta tarde— Dijo, estando a una distacia considerable y con una sonrisa de galan de los de antes.

—Y-y-o-o...

—No acepto un no por respuesta. A de más, es lo unico que puedo hacer para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho hoy por mi hermano.— Después de esto, se giró alzó la mano despidiendose y bajó por las escaleras. Creo que dejé de respirar porque me tuve que apollar en la pared.

Al cabo de unos minutos de estabilizar mi pulso, me dirigí al ascensor y bajé al parkin. Me encontré con Naruto que tenia el coche aparcado justo al lado del mio. Este, venia de vez en cuando hacerse chaqueos, ja que era un prestigioso futbolista de Konoha—Os preguntareis, si tan rico era ¿Por qué venia a este hospital ha hacerse chequeos? Pues por la simple razon de que como Tsunade y el se conocian de hace mucho, los chequeos se los hacia gratis.— Yo le conocia de cuando era pequeña, estuvimos en la misma clase hasta que yo pasé a la universidad a los 15 años—No pregunteis, me dio por ser inteligente— Despues de que literalmente me agobiara con su vida me metí en el coche y sentí como mi cuerpo me lo agradecia. El trafico no ayudó mucho a llegar pronto a casa pero después de casi media hora de colas interminables de coches llegué a mi casa— A hora me parecia el paraiso— No dude ni un minuto, ni siquiera me quité la ropa. Me desplomé en la cama y no tardé mucho en caer en los brazos de morfeo.

El telofono del demonio empezó a sonar como un condenado. A pesar de estar tapada con tres mantas lo escuché. Me desperto de un gran sueño, en donde el mayor de los uchiha hacia cosas que a cualquier mujer le gustaria.

Estiré el brazo hasta llegar a la mesita de noche y empecé a palparla en busca del telefono. No tardé mucho en encontrarlo y contesté. Era Tsunade con una voz de loca impresionante, me decia que llegaba tarde al trabajo y que los señores Uchiha estaban é la cabeza para salir de entre las mantas y miré el relog—Este es en esos momentos que te puedes llamar de tonta para arriba— Di un salto ya que llegaba como una hora tarde. Pedí disculpas y le dijé que no tardaria más de 15 minutos. Colgué y salté de la cama me dirigí al armario y cogí lo primero que ví. Después me fui a la ducha. Desayuné camino al coche, con un croissant en la mano y un zumito de esos que vienen en un bric en la otra—Como toda una niña de colegio con su merienda—Menos mal que el trafico no era el mismo de ayer y llegué rapido. Subí a la planta donde se encontraba mi paciente y entré en la habitación. Allí se encontraba—como no— Tsunade con cara de bruja y los Uchihas—Incluido el perfecto hijo mayor—Hablaron un poco conmigo y después amablemente les invité a salir del cuarto. Observé sus constantes vitales, pero todo perfecto.

Abrí las persianas un poco, para que la claridad de la mañana entrará al cuarto. Me quedé apollada a estas mirando a mi paciente. Era casi calcado a su hermano, lo que el con el pelo más corto y con el rostro de un niño—Por esa razon siempre le llamaba niño— Pero, detrás de esa niñez podia ver a todo un adulto. Me acerqué un poco y lo miré detenidamente, era igual de hermoso que su hermano— Hasta rodeado de tubos era hermoso, seguro que yo no pareceria tan bella. Supongo que seria la supuesta magia de los Uchiha— Aun que se parecieran, cada uno expresaba la belleza de una manera diferente. Mientras estaba absorbida mirandole entró alguien a la habitación.

—¿Molesto?— Oh, esa terrible y sensual voz...

— Habia dicho que el tiempo de las visitas habia finalizado— Sí, soy una borde y una estupida, pero me tenia que hacer respetar.

—Me encanta saltarme las normas— Dijo sonriendome con aquellos dientes perfectos.— A demás me debes unas disculpas.

— Yo no se si podré...— Intentaba esquivarle la mirada. Sus ojos eran increiblemente intensos y me

descontrolaban.

— ¿No me digas que no tienes un descanso?— Se acercó más a mi y pude comprobar que era bastante alto, una cabeza o dos mas que yo.— Solo es un café...

— Bueno, supongo que puedo tomarme un café, ja que hoy mi turno acaba antes.— Intenté sonreir lo más atractivamente posibles, pero en vez de eso me salió una mueca un tanto extraña. Patetica...

— Entonces hoy estoy de suerte—Me miró sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no era como las otras...—¿Se recuperará?—Cabizbajo se dirigió a la cama del hermano.

—Sí, solo que hay que darle tiempo. La operación a sido delicada, abrirá los ojos quizá mañana cuando le bajemos los sedantes.—Se que no me escuchaba en el fondo. Es comprensible que un hermano esté preocupado por otro hermano.

—Es solo... que de algun modo, me siento culpable—Apretó fuerte los puños y se apoyó a la cama.

—Un accidente de coche lo puede tener cualquera, es mas, la mayoria de accidentes son los de tráfico—Me acerqué a el y le puesé la mano en el hombro—Es algo que....

—Si claro...—Sé que no me contestaba enserio, no parecia muy convencido.

—Bueno sabes que, podemos aprovechar mi descanso para tomar un café a hora. ¿Que te parece?—Queria que dejará sus pensamientos a un lado.

—¿A-a-hora?—Supusé que le desperté de aqueños pensamientos. El se puso nervioso, a hora me tocaba a mi llevar la iniciativa—Quiero decir claro que si.

Salímos de la habitación y entramos al ascensor. El tomó la costumbre de apoyarse a las paredes y eso hizo en el ascensor. Yo me coloqué enfrente, donde podia observarle detenidamente. Como ya habia dicho antes era extremadamente hermoso. No tendria más de 25 años. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado—Cuando digo bien formado es BIEN formado—Y bueno, la camisa negra abierta unos dos o tres botones del cuello le quedaba de muerte.A mi nunca me habian gustado los chicos con el pelo largo, pero este era la escepcion. Siempre habia salido con chicos con el pelo corto. Mi ultimo novio fue hace 2 años, la verdad lo habia pasado francamente mal y fue una esperiencia "non grata".

El ascensor paró y las puertas se abrieron. El me hizo el gesto de que pasara yo primera—Un caballero andante de los que se han extinguido— Y nos dirigímos a la cafetería del hospital. Menos mal que no era hora punta y habian bastantes mesas donde sentarse. El eligió una al lado de la ventana más grande.

—Creo que las enfermeras me van a matar—Comenté mientras las pocas que habian en la cafeteria me miraban con cara de envidia.

—Mis amigos tambien se moririan de envidia si estuviesen viendote—Me miró sutilmente unos segundos y después se giró hacia la ventana.

—Et-t-oo—Creo que mi cara era un tomate, el pulso se me aceleró y empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa. No es que sea una de esas mujeres que nunca ha salido con un hombre en toda su vida, pero este me podia dejar sin respiración con solo mirarme.

—Bueno, ¿Que vas a tomar?— Sabia que me estaba poniendo nerviosa y cambió de tema. Se irguió en la silla y llamó al camarero más cercano.

—Un café con hielo...—Yo ya no sabia donde mirar. Podia obtar por sus ojos pero eran demasiado intensos, su boca pero esta era igual o más irresistible que sus ojos. Al final obté por mirarle las manos y levantar la cabeza cuando este hablara conmigo. El camarero nos tomó nota y se fue.— Bueno, doctora...

—Haruno Sakura...—Nosotros nos habiamos saltado el paso de preguntar nuestros nombres.

—Entonces, Sakura, hablame un poco de ti—Me impresionó que quisiese saber cosas de mi, todos chicos van al grano y les da igual saber con quien estan.

—¿Qué quieres saber de mi sabulosa vida?—Es que que le voy a decir....

—Me sorprende que alguien con 22 años este sea cirujana, lo normal es que se empiece a trabajar de ese oficio a los veintimuchos...—El camarero vino con nuestro pedido, un cappuchino para el y un café con hielo para mi.

—Si, es la tipica pregunta que me hace todo el mundo. La verdad es que desde pequeña he desaroyado una inteligencia superior a los niños de mi edad. Pensarás que soy una egocentrica, pero eso es lo que me decian los psicoanalistas. Total, que a los 10 años yo estaba en el instituto y a los 15 estaba ya en la universidad... Parece dificil de creer...

—Bueno, no te voy a engañar, es sorprendente que seas capaz de ir a la universidad con 15 años...—Mientras hablaba iba bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su café.

—Tambien le debo mucho a Tsunade, sin ella no hubiera logrado estar donde est-t...—Se escuchó un pido familiar en el bolsillo de mi bata. Era el busca...—¿Que quedran a hora estos?—Era Tsunade que me informaba que el paciente 314 habia despertado.—Tenemos que subir.

—Pero estamos a medias de una conversación y es tu hora de descanso...— Dijo cogiendome la mano impidiendo que me levantase.

—Es tu hermano, ha despertado.

Bueno, primer capitulo publicado. Se que son cortitos pero creo que asi es lo mejor, pocos y más a menudo. Si si, este he tardado en publicarlo pero etapa de examenes xD

Graciass por leer mi fic, ah! FELIZ NAVIDADDD


End file.
